His Cruelness
by TheDoctress
Summary: Link unexpectedly meets Ganon, Ganon has grown tired of Link. please comment and tell me how I did! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**So ya I wrote this in my free time sorry if you don't like it, I will add onto it! please rate comment!**

**-Chael =^. .^=**

* * *

Link walked into the dark room slowly, he looked around for a source of light when suddenly the large granite doors behind him slammed shut. Startled, he looked back to see the cause of the closed door, only to find no one behind him. "You've tried hard hero, but not hard enough!" said a voice in the darkness, "it's starting to truly bug me." The voice continued, there was a slight purple flicker in the corner as a flame began to grow. The room lit up and link saw a large figure in front of him, crude eyes stared into his as he backed away. The lights turned off and there was a sudden pain in his left shoulder, he screamed and fell to his knees, "I should've just finished you off in the first place, now you've just become a nuisance," he said as he thrust his sword into Link's side, barely grazing his side.

The lights went out again, Link screamed as pain shot through his shoulder again, along with a his screams there was laughter, the demon was finding joy within the boy's pain. There was a loud ripping sound and link fell to the ground, his shoulder throbbing with pain, he reached over as if to comfort his arm but he couldn't find anything, he moved his hand up to find his left arm had been completely ripped off. The lights went on and he watched Ganon throw his arm across the room and thrust Link's sword into the boy's leg. Link looked over at his arm and shuddered in fear, he closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Tears ran down his cheeks as blood trickled from his leg and shoulder, he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"_I'm sorry Zelda_" he whispered, and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've failed you Zelda" Link said as he knelt down in front of his princess, she looked at him with disappointment, she leaned down over him and began laughing. The laughing grew louder as Zelda grew bigger, slowly morphing into Ganon. Link drew his sword which began dissolving within his grip, he felt a sharp pain run through his arm and watched Ganon throw it down, "you're done hero!" he said as he ran his sword through Links heart.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Link woke up screaming his throat burned as he opened his eyes wide and looked around, feeling a little silly he closed his mouth and examined the room he was in upon the large bed; it was a small circular room with a high ceiling. He looked down at the bed he was on, the blankets looked rather royal, deep burgundy with gold stitching. He began to finger the little vines of gold on the blanket when a voice in front of him said "Come here boy", his blue eyes traveled down to meet a pair of gold ones, he jumped and crawled back toward the head of the bed. "Don't be frightened I won't do anything, I need to rewrap your bandages, they've come loose" he pulled link forward and began unwrapping his bandages "why…." he asked quietly.

Ganon stared at link and pushed him down on the bed "Tell me boy, do you remember your parents?" Link stared blankly at Ganon "what do you mean" he asked almost frustrated, "do you remember your parents" "no…." he whispered trying his hardest to even remember his mother's name, he looked at Ganon and stared deeply into his eyes and saw a glint of sadness. "Why?" he asked, "did anyone ever tell you about your father?" asked Ganon looking away from the boy, "well…kinda…I know he used to be the bravest man, and he'd do anything to protect my mother" he said boldly "everyone had a dark side Link…." Ganon said _Link! Since when am I Link to him?_ He thought to himself. Link looked at Ganon fiercely "what's that supposed mean?" "Do you remember your father's name?" Link looked down in guilt "no…." then suddenly it occurred to him "do….do you know my father?" he asked innocently, Ganon looked away and nodded. "He...he used to be brave, and yes, he did love your mother, very much." Link looked at Ganon and tackled him "YOU KILLED MY FATHER DIDN'T YOU!" Ganon lightly pushed link away and pinned him down "Calm down Link! I didn't kill your father!" Link felt the tears well up in his eyes, "then who killed him?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Your father isn't dead Link, they just told you he was so you wouldn't go looking for him…"

Ganon looked down into Link's eyes and sighed, "Your father is my brother Link."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the "action scene" (if I can even call it that) I tried my best but I hope you guise like it! Love you! Chapter 3 to_ His Cruelness_!**

**-Chael =^. .^=**

* * *

"My...my uncle?" Link asked in confusion, Ganon didn't kill his father Ganon was his Uncle! "Yes you petulant brat! Who else would I be? Your _grandma_?" Ganon said a little annoyed, link blushed and looked down, when suddenly anger boiled in his veins "AND YOU STILL TRY TO KILL ME?" He screamed Ganon smiled "I don't love you boy, just because I'm family doesn't mean I care for you." Link felt tears well up in his eyes, as his eyes darted across the room, they finally met his sword and shield which had been resting peacefully upon a small table, and he looked down at his hand again and thought. "Anyways, I didn't kill you back there because I figured before you died I'd at least let you know how your father died" Ganon said with a laugh. "First I killed your mother" he said as he slashed Link's face with his sword, he laughed and closed his eyes as if he was remembering a sweet memory, and sweet it was, to those cruel demonic eyes. "I cut off her arms and legs, and then I cut of all that pretty hair of hers. Then those pretty lips" he said cruelly. "And then, off with her head!" he bellowed, laughing louder than before. "You want to know a secret hero? I loved your mother, but my idiot brother had to take her from me" Link looked up and saw sadness again in Ganon's eyes "You know you look a lot like your mother" he said looking down in disgust, he laughed once more.

"I didn't kill your father, he killed himself, you could say it's cause I made him watch me kill your mother, or because he was a petulant fool and couldn't take the pain. You where a baby then, newborn I believe, I could've killed you then but I decided I had better things to do, I should've though If I was able to see how much of a menace you would be in the future." Link roared and jumped out of bed, surprising Ganon in the process. He grabbed his sword and held it in front of him, readying himself for whatever Ganon would do. "Stupid boy!" Ganon thrust his sword in Link's direction but Link was able to dodge it in time "I'm going to kill you!" Link yelled in frustration as he thrust his sword forward, Ganon staggered back, link pulled the sword out quickly and jumped back. Ganon yelled in frustration and ran toward Link, Link jumped off the bed and onto Ganon's shoulders, he was prepared to do a fatal blow, but he was having troubles with is _one hand_, he yelled as he fell off Ganon's shoulders and back onto the bed. He crawled up and was barely missed by Ganon's sword, Ganon tried to pull his sword out of the bed but was having a little trouble doing so, this was Links opportunity, and he got on Ganon's shoulders again and thrust the sword in the middle of his skull. Link Sighed and fell onto the bed again, but instead this time he didn't move.

Ganondorf was finally dead, Link had killed him.

* * *

**Please! tell me how I did! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah this is chapter 4 to "His Cruelness" umm so yeah..Thanks to the one reader who continues to read! I hope I get more! -chael =^. .^=**

* * *

Link moaned as he stretched his limbs and sat upward in the bed he had been laying in he looked around and found himself in his own room back in his tree house. He rubbed his eyes and yawned wondering if it was all a dream. He reached over to find his left arm, gone, no he said to himself, I wasn't a dream. For a second Link thought it was done, Ganon was dead and Zelda was safe-no Zelda wasn't safe and there was still Zant to defeat and Link had to find him before he could do anything serious. He crawled out of bed and trudged over to a chair and paused for a second, he remembered his journey homely felt as of I would never end, but now he was fine and glad to be home, but he couldn't rest anymore he needed to find Zant. As he walked outside the smell fresh dew and tree leaves soothed his nostrils he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he held his breath he stretched once more and exhaled, he climbed down his ladder and smiled at his Epona resting silently, he pet her mane and pressed his forehead to it "I missed you" he whispered to her. She opened her eyes and neighed in pleasure at the sight of her beloved master, Link fastened her saddle and got on her back only to get back off, he walked a few steps and grabbed his sword when suddenly a shot of pain ran though out his body his eyes closed without his consent and he saw a mysterious figure behind his lids "come find me Hero" said the voice with an evil chuckle and then the figure was gone and links eyes had opened again.

Link had finally made his way to the last door in the twilight palace he placed the key into its hole and turned it. As he walked in the large room he saw the figure again this time sitting on a throne, waiting almost, just for link. Midna began talking to it when suddenly it replied back, his name was of course Zant and he began to stand. Zant walked forward a few steps and his helmet had folded up and Link was now able to see his face he continued talking and yelled as he twisted himself in a horrifying distorted shape, Link gasped silently not able to listen to what he as saying but watching his every move, he watched Zant begin to jump and yelling like a crabby child and then he ran forward scaring the crap out of Link in the process. He spun around and held out His hand as if he where asking Link to dance. As he made his way back to the throne he began speaking once more "my god had only one wish" he said as he started to rise off the flood "to merge light and shadow...and make...darkness" and the fight begun.

He charged towards link and stopped right in front of the boy when suddenly he fell, his helmet folded again and he looked into the boys eyes he was baffled, surprised, appalled, angered, depressed, and happy all at once this boy, was he real! "Hero..." he said as he got back on his feet "tell me Hero..." he pushed his grey hand out of his sleeve and placed his cold fingertips below Link's warm chin, Link shivered at the coldness and opened his mouth "Link" he whispered. Zant froze and took Link's face in both his hands and stated deeply in to the boys eyes, "y-you look so...so much like her...your mother..." Zant said with great depression "what?" Link said in surprise, Zant looked at link once more and started him intently, "go boy, leave this place, leave me. I shall not bother the light nor the shadows any longer." he said In a promising voice. "what?" Link nearly yelled "I no longer wish to be powerful Link, I just wish for one simple thing now, and that is for you to tell me your fathers name" Link swallowed hard and stared at Zant for a second and then opened his mouth to speak "I will never know my fathers name" he said as tears began to spill out of his eyes, he felt ashamed for crying in front of his enemy but Zant seemed sympathetic "go, leave" he said to link.

Link walked towards to door and turned his head to watch Zant, "goodbye, my son" Zant said and he disappeared.

* * *

**Hey guise! me again! so yeah sorry for the big skip I deliberately skipped that part and sorry if I got things wrong I played this game when it first game out and I havent played it since so I dont remember much!**

**-Chael =^. .^=**


End file.
